


Making The Best Of It

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Linda gets a little 'thank you'RP Fic.Not real.





	Making The Best Of It

BB had smiled as she walked toward Linda, moving to kiss her cheek softly. 

"So, I hear I have a job again... thank you."

Linda smiled.

"Just keep keeping my little girl happy."

"She's... very special."

Linda smiled.

"Yes...she is."

She stroked BB's face.

"and so are you."

BB blushed softly. 

"I'm glad you think so."

Linda smiled and lent forward and kissed BB softly. BB mewed as she kissed back. Linda smiled softly.

"Strip for me sweetie."

She murred softly.

"I want to see this body of yours that my baby girl is just crazy about."

BB blushed but did so. Linda smiled and gently ran a hand over BB's body. BB murred softly. Linda smiled and kissed her again. BB murred again. Linda smiled softly.

"May I??"

"Yes ma'am."

Linda smiled and gently pushed B.B up onto the desk and made her lay down on it. BB mewed even as she laid back. Linda growled softly and pushed BB's legs wide apart and began to eat her pussy. BB mewled, a hand looping into Linda's hair. Linda murred and kept eating. BB continued to mew, then finally came apart.


End file.
